Rejection
by DixieMame
Summary: 60 of the 100 Challenge. A night passes where Stork has the hight point of his life, only to realize his place. It would be better this way, for the both of them.


_Another Stork/Piper, but far more depressing. 60 of the 100 Challenge._

* * *

Soft seductress. Sweet temptress.

You were never meant to be mine. It's just better that way. We'll get over it. We have to.

I didn't even want to go to that formal ball.

_The Sky Council takes these balls really seriously. Anyone who considers themselves a member of the Sky Nights has to attend. It'd be really good for our image if we made an appearance._

How could you be so blind to the grimaces we all held at the same time?

Then the entire ordeal of buying tuxes, and learning to dance. I'd have rather have my cranium crammed with mindworms. I would have drilled a hole in my head just for them.

But we went through it.

I could never say no to you.

Still was unnecessary.

We went. Finn and Junko stuffed their faces, and Radar was...Radar. So, honestly, any attempt of trying to give us a good image went out the window.

Why couldn't you just leave me on the Condor?

Why?

I didn't like being there. I didn't trust the food. Could have been peppered with expired salts that would have slowly eaten away at my tongue. The music was too loud. People were staring at us.

Then you said we had to dance.

What did I do to deserve this?

_We don't want to look like a bunch of social pariahs! All I need is just one of you to dance with me._

Finn and Junko were out of the question, what with soup dribbling down their faces Aerrow was already on the dance floor with Starling.

Honestly, those two should just kiss and get it over with. We're not blind.

Which left me.

Lucky me.

I begged. Pleaded. Clung onto my chair. Somehow or another, you dragged me onto the dance floor.

Well. Might as well get it over with.

I merely did as I was told. Moved the legs accordingly, rode the arms, kept my ears perked for the timing in the music.

So why were you so surprised?

_You're a really good dancer, Stork._

Then you gave me that smile. That wonderful smile that always seems to make the world a little less filled with doom.

That's what made the agonizing preparations worth it.

I suddenly forgot everything I had been complaining about. Now...now I was enjoying myself.

My beautiful partner. Here, you were mine. Bodies pressed together. Eyes glimmering. Nothing in the world but you and me. Nights I prayed for this, days I cursed myself for such insanity.

I can't even count how long it has been since these feelings have been inside.

I wish this could have gone on forever.

Your scent, your breath, your warmth. Just you and me. No one else.

The mind reeled.

The body took over.

When did my hand begin to slide up? I couldn't fortune a guess.

How far had I begun to lean in?

My heart pounded, screaming for you. So loud, it must have been a sheer miracle for you not to hear.

I dared to hope, dream, study every single move you made. No goddess could come close. No, surely you should be the one prayed to.

And I was happy, and you looked happy, and this was paradise. Only here and now.

And now ended.

_May I have this dance?_

That blond buffoon with his crazed code. Of course he'd been invited. Of course he'd want to cut in.

It was Piper, after all.

And she smiled at him.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Stork.

_Go ahead._

I practically shoved her off.

What had I been thinking? This was not meant to be. She was Piper. I was Stork.

Paranoid, hideous, anti-social Stork.

She deserved so much better. She will get so much better.

Yet her eyes narrowed at me.

_Stork, you - _

No I would NOT let you drive this stake further into my heart. I could do that on my own, thank you very much.

_You know I didn't want to be here. I'm going back to the Condor._

A slight glare. Poison.

_You don't have to have an attitude! This is supposed to benefit all of us!_

Or make things worse.

_I told you over and over I didn't want to be here. I'm going back to the only place where I can be happy._

That couldn't have been hurt in your eyes.

Just couldn't.

Even if it was, you'd get over it. I assumed. I got out of there before I could really see.

You'll understand. That happiness we felt during that dance? It was a lie.

I'm not good enough for you.

If you love something, set it free.

I'm sure I'll find a way to extinguish this longing. It's just an emotion. They can be surpressed.

They have to be.

Oh Piper.

My delicate princess. My angel. Stop being mine.

Be someone else's. It's for the best.

And as soon as I start to believe that, so will you.

**End.**


End file.
